Call me Akihiko
by neoandtheangrywhiteflag
Summary: Yes this is just an awful smutty trashy oneshot but that's not going to stop me! Akihiko/misaki oneshot rated M


**A/n **** okay so this is just your basic trashy smutty fluffy one shot. Rated M for lemons.**

**Sorry about the spelling my beta (the wonderful something-supernatural)** **has gone on hol so could only do the first half.**

**disclamer: no i don't own junjo but if i did then things like this would be happening in it all the time (then again they do anyway yeay!!)**

**please please please review as i'm despartate so know how my smut writing is and if i get lots of reviews i will be tempted to write a hiroki/nowaki one shot. so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**hope u enjoy this btw.**

Call Me Akihiko

Misaki slotted his key into the high class apartments lock and entered it, blinking at the thick cigarette smoke. He made his way across the over sized room and over to the large bay windows. "Hn" he grumbled to himself, "this place is so big I don't know on earth he manages to fill it up with smoke!" Misaki sighed knowing that Usagi only smoked this much when something put him in a bad mood and that he really should be in a bad mood as he'd just finished a book and therefore was no longer in trouble with his editor.

"But" Misaki told himself, "I really shouldn't pretend to have any real clue to how this mans mind works it'll just give me a headache."

Misaki headed up to his room and began to attempt to make some sort of headway with his mounting pile of homework. He was just finishing his first question when the phone rang. He was halfway down the stairs to get it when he saw an extremely grumpy looking Usagi picking it up.

"Hello?" He growled down the phone line.

"...Hnnn..."

"Yes thank you...hnnn"

"..."

"...Goodbye." And with that he slammed the phone down and stormed back to his study. Misaki decided it would be a good idea just to get back to his homework as it really needed doing if he didn't want to get pelted with chalk. He was tired enough without having to pull an all nighter to get it done.

Misaki had just settled down to work when the braying of the telephone broke the silence again. This time he was only just outside of his room when the towering pillar of grumpiness that was Usagi picked up the phone.

"Yes this is Usami"

Hearing the tone of his landlords voice Misaki retreated back inside his room again this time managing to nearly write five whole sentences before the phone rang again.

The time after that it was only three sentences….and the time after that it was four. By this time Misaki wasn't bothering to react at all to the phone and had nearly finished his first piece of work when he heard a loud crash.

He hurried down the stairs to find the base of the phone lying on the floor several feet away from the by now thoroughly pissed off Usagi who was gripping the hand set so tightly that Misaki thought it might crack.

"Ah Usagi-san" he began tentatively "if the phone calls bother you that much then why don't you just unplug the phone cord like you normally do when you don't want to talk to anyone?"

Usami huffed "Because Aikawa-sensei told me that since I've just published a new book I will have many important people calling to congratulate me so apparently I have to talk to them as part of my job."

Misaki could now understand why Usagi was so pissed off, he absolutely HATED having to please 'important' people. But Misaki knew his seme's strange ways and the fact that Usagi wouldn't hesitate to blow off his work if he didn't feel like it and so he was curious to why Usagi would be bothering.

"Ah Usagi-san...um...why are you picking...um...why...er...-"

"Why am I doing as Aikawa says for once?" Usagi finished for him. Misaki nodded mutely, "Well because she has evilly threatened to give YOU veto power over my next BL novel if I don't"

Misaki flushed crimson. How did all of his conversations with Usagi always end up with something pervy?

"Ah ok then...um...I'll be making dinner in a couple of hours then." And then Misaki escaped back to his homework, which he really wasn't enjoying as he found literature very difficult and the only reason he was even bothering to do the homework was because otherwise he would be pelted with chalk and screamed at.

When it was time to start making dinner a dispirited Misaki flumped down the stairs hoping to any deity out there that Usagi was in a better mood.

He washed his hands and set some water boiling to cook vegetables.

Then the phone rang again.

Usagi stormed out of his room snatched up the cruelly abused phone and tersely conducted an extremely brief telephone conversation. Before slamming the phone down and snorting in anger.

"Okaaaaaay then Usagi-san isn't in a good mood then - so I'd better not annoy him further and try to make a dinner he likes." Misaki thought feeling vaguely panicked.

"Hun um, Usagi-san what would you like for dinner tonight, we have trout and noodles and-" he trailed off when him saw Usagi wasn't responding or moving in any way. "Um Usagi-san?...Usagi-san?"

Misaki took a step backwards when realised that Usagi was really REALLY pissed off now and was liable to explode (or so Misakis panicked thoughts were telling him).

"Usagi-san! Usagi-san!" Mimicked Usami," It's all I ever hear!"

"Uh-oh," thought Misaki, "so he's pissed at me then, oh kami what am I going to do?! OK, OK start apologising"

"I'm so sorry Usagi-san I didn't mean it annoying you, I am truly sorry for whatever I did wrong and I-" his gabbling was cut off when in two small steps Usagi had pined him up against the kitchen wall, holding his hands above his head and resting his golden haired head next to the brunet's.

"You know you really are just too adorable"

"Huh?" said the now flustered Misaki who had returned to his default state of bright red.

"Whenever did I say that I was annoyed at you?" Usagi smirked, "your cuteness has really cheered me up now though."

"What, I don't get it?"

"If you must know the reason I was so annoyed was that all those people calling me, aside form being incredibly dull and all, kept calling me by my nickname, Usagi-san, as if they wanted to think they were on friendly enough terms with the 'super popular author Usami Akihiko' to do so, so they were all doing it to inflate there own sense of self importance which really pissed me off!"

"So is it alright if I call you Usagi-san then, Usagi-san?" Asked Misaki a little confused.

"..-" Began Usagi when he appeared to have a thought and change his mind. "No it's not, I've thought of something better" He said cryptically.

"Huh what should I call you the-" But his was interrupted once again by Usagi tongue skimming down his neck.

"In answer to your first question I now know what I want for dinner." whispered Akihiko warmly in his lover's ear. "You, Misaki

And Misaki found himself being yet again swept up in Usagis arms and carried off to his bedroom. He was placed on the bed and straddled by Usagi. It was from here that he stared complaining.

"NO! Not this again. We were talking and now I'm really confused about what I should call you, and I need to get dinner done and I really have to finish my homework for my own safety! Wahhhh Stupid rabbit! Get of meeee!!"

But Akihiko chuckled at this cry and answered. "For one YOU are my dinner so you don't need to make any, two, I'll help you with your homework afterwards so you won't be in trouble and three, I had just thought of what I want you to call me and I couldn't wait to try it out"

"But why do we need to be doing this to try it out!?" Protested Misaki, whilst his shirt buttons were being undone.

"Because I want you to call me Akihiko and I want to hear you say it over and over again as you come." Akihiko wiggled his hips as if it emphasize his point.

Misaki was becoming more and more frantic as he realised that he was getting very turned on by this "But it's your first name, I can't call you that!" He garbled panting.

"Why not? It's not like we're not close enough now is it? Everybody calls me Usagi-san now and for you I want something much more personal" He ground his hips again and slipped off his shirt. "Go on - call me Akihiko, I promise you'll like it"

"nurrg nurrg" panted Misaki as Akihiko slipped down his trousers and slid his cool fingers down Misaki's briefs before Akihiko lent down and nuzzled his hard crotch. He was still straddling him when he released Misaki's length fully from the briefs and he bent down and gave it a nudge with his nose.

But then he moved up his chest to his neck before making a slow decent licking and sucking, paying special attention to Misaki's nipples teasing him mercilessly.

"Call me Akihiko" he ordered.

"No!" gasped Misaki.

"Say it."

"No! AH AH!" cried Misaki as Akihiko had taken the tip of his cock between his licks and was circling him with is tongue.

"Say it!" He hummed into Misaki sending shivers of pleasure down Misakis spine and caused more panting and moans.

Akihiko took a little more of Misaki into his mouth and hummed again, he also lighly traced his finger tips up and down the inside's of his thighs which combined made Misaki's hips jerk forward and would have made Akihiko gag if he han't moved out of the way and released Misaki.

This made Misaki again moan in frustration and wiggle his hips. He blushed ever more deeply and shut his eyes in embarrassmnet.

"Misaki " commanded Akihiko's deep voice, "Look at me". Misaki's eyelids fluttered open as he felt his couterparts lovely warm hands stroke his face and hair. His eyes were imdiately caught in Akihiko's intense gaze and his mouth opened slightly suddenly dry when he saw Akihiko slowly lick his own lips and begin to undress himself.

He carefully undid each button on his shirt before pulling it off to reveal a well toned stomache and chest, his eyes never leaving Misaki's.

_"Oh Kami how can __Akihiko have such a nice body if he never does anything but write " _thought Misaki _"arrg he's so unbearably hot and he knows it! he's using it to tease me!"_

The tention that was pooling in Misaki's groin grew much much worse when he saw Akihiko unbuckle his belt and smoothly slide of his trousers and underwear lift the front out slightly to allow his own large lenght to be freed. Misaki was now panting uncontrolablely. He so rarly saw his lover like this! It was normally only him without any clothes but the sight of Akihiko's perfectly shaped body, creamy soft skin and those powerful, luthful eyes staring down at him was too much and, now past embarrasment, the uke reached down to pleasure and relive himself.

Only to have his wrists trapped by one large hand and pulled above his head.

"Oh no Misaki, you don't get to come until you call me Akihiko " grined.the author.

"Nurrg No! "whispered Misaki "Just let me...please! I can't take this."

"Well as your stubborness is still greater than your need then I think that you can, besides it's just one little word, no trouble at all really, and I'll make you feel sooooooo good I promise. "

But at this point Misaki was beyond words as Akihiko's tougue was moving leisurely down the side of his body, and the fact that his arms were above his head made his muscles tense and feeling even more intoxicating.

Akihiko began to lift and reposition his much smaller lover so that Misaki was bent forwards between Akihiko's legs but with his hands still frustratingly trapped. Misaki was still gasping and moaning loudly. He desparatly wanted that feeling of sweet release, he knew that if Akihiko either touched his enflamed cock or was inside of him then he would come quickly and he wanted nothing more than that.

One of Akihiko's hands moved away for a couple of seconds and then back again holding a tube of lube. He coated himself generously before asking heatedly

"Now do you want me to prepare you first or do you just want me to fuck you raw?"

Misaki after a few seconds manged to murmur "Just please inside of me, I need you inside of me"

Akihiko was rederned momentarily speechless by the sight on front of him. A naked flushed Misaki, with his hair sticking up everywere and his whole body shivering with desire. His gorgoues erection showing between slighly parted legs and that lovely young tight ass which Akihiko _knew_ would feel oh so wonderful around him.

And the boy was actually begging for it! He was literally begging to be fucked!

The tenson between his own legs bought him back to the task at hand, but he just wanted one more thing from his love.

He postioned himself so that he was just nudging Misaki's hole, a feeling which made Misaki criy out.

"Say it Misaki" he ordered huskily "Say my name."

Misaki had surpassed breaking point. He breathed in "Ah-Ak-Aka--Akihiko" And the said man thrust in, hitting the place which he knew from mermory,that sensative bundle of nerves, dead on.

"AKIHIKO!" screamed Misaki "AkihikoAkihikoAkihikoAkihikoAkihikoAkihiko" he was garrbling now just saying whatever came to his head. Akihiko thrust again.

"Akihiko! mmmmMMMMM please more harder Akihiko! ahAH" The last part he said just as he felt that little spot being hit again. He was so close now just one more thrust!

Akihiko hearing these lovley words and feeling Misaki tighten even more around him came with a sigh and the words "I love you too"

--

Misaki had just gotten dressed after getting out of the shower when he noticed the still large pile of homework on his desk. He could put most of it off but the liturature stuff was due tomorrow and the proffesser was _scary_. The problem was I was now quite late ( um yes there was a time lapse and since when does Akihiko stop at once) and he was reaaaally tired ahem. But it needed doing and besides Akihiko had said that he'd help him.

He found Akihiko sitting in the kichen drink coffee and smoking. "Um, "he began " Akihiko can you help me with my lit homework? it's due tomorrow and you did say you'd help me" He lifted up the homework to show Akihiko.

A slow smile spread across his face as he stubed out the ciggaret. "You called me Akihiko" he said happily.

Misaki turned crimson and opened and shut his mouth a couple of times but couldn't think of anything to say. _I didn't even think about it. I just said it!_ he cursed himself. He was so embarrassed he turned to walk back upstairs again when Akihiko said calmly. "Yes I'll help you I can I see it?"

So Misaki ended up writing down what Akihiko dictated, curled up comfortably next to the man.

He was too busy writing to notice and safe and loved he felt.

Epilogue ( this is just someting ramdom I put because i thought it would be funny please ignor if it isn't)

Misaki gathered up his belongings and put them into his bag after the lecture had finished. He was pleased with himself as he had survived it without being shouted at or had thing thrown at him.

He was nearing the door when he heard the dreaded voice of Demon Kamijou, "Misaki-kun could I speak to you for a moment?

Turning around and forcing himself to walk back toward his teacher Misaki thought furorously about what he could have done wrong but he couldn't think of anything.

Kamijou advanced on him." Last weeked homework was an essay on the comparison of English liturature to Japanise yes?"

Misaki just noded.

"Well you handed it in on time and marking it I had to conclued that it was well strutured, nicey worded, the points and arguments made in it were logical, the conclution was well thought out and all in all it was utterly brilliant"

Misaki stood quietly. So perhaps his teacher was just prasing him for a good essay? Although thinking back Misaki knew that it wasn't him who wrote it. But the next sentance made him freeze.

"So," said Hiroki dangerously " By comparing this to your previous work and it's standerd I have to ask you why you choose to have someone esle write your essay for you?"

Misaki's mind went blank and he just couldn't think of anything to say but there was no easy lie for this. And whilst his mind was scrabbling frantically for words his mouth blurted out the truth.

"Well Akihiko fucked me so badly that I was to tired to write it"

His teachered eyebrows shot up and his mouth open comprehening what had just been said. Misaki basically died right on the spot and went an interesting shade of fushia.

It was Hiroki that regained his composure first "Ah ...well...just don't let it happen again!"

Then both ukes fled out of the room uterrly morified

--

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!**


End file.
